


Lucky

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Rin is lucky to have Iroha as her girlfriend.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Way in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976160) by [charcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor). 



> hey so uhhhh i love my gf???? so much??? she wrote a rin/iroha fanfic based on our relationship and i wanted to make a response bc i love her!!!!! please read her fic!!!! sorry it took so long to write this babe jkhlsdfalskjh i love you

Rin is lucky to have a girlfriend as wonderful as Iroha.

It's hard for her not to be grateful. She spent so long pining after her, berating herself for crushing on someone so out of her league, so unattainable, that when Iroha confessed to _her,_ Rin nearly screamed out loud. It was just so surreal to her, the fact that the person she loved reciprocated her feelings.

Iroha is the best girlfriend Rin could ever ask for. They had been friends for a while, but now that they're dating, it's easier for Rin to notice all of her cute little habits. She gets flustered at every compliment and rushes to hide her red face at each one. She moves her hands around when she has a hard time explaining something, as if the motions would make things clearer. Sometimes, when they're snuggling together or having a quiet moment, basking in each other's company, she calls Rin her lovely. Rin likes that the best.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she tells Iroha every day, "I love you so much."

And Iroha makes the cutest little squeak and buries her face in her hands, her strawberry-colored hair falling over her shoulders. Rin always laughs and brushes it away to plant a kiss on her soft lips; they even taste like strawberries, sweet and pleasantly tangy.

Sometimes, when Iroha is sad, Rin goes over to her house to keep her company and make her feel better. It always works, and the sound of her laughter accompanied by the sight of her bright smile makes Rin feel better, too.

She loves telling Iroha how wonderful she is. She lives for her reactions, the adorable way she stutters out an "I love you," the way she clings to her and peppers kiss after kiss upon her cheeks. Iroha deserves the world, Rin thinks, and she intends to give it to her. Everything she has to offer, she gives to Iroha.

It still feels like a dream sometimes, this perfect love. Occasionally, when Rin is alone, she finds herself staring at the ceiling, wondering if everything is real, if she truly is this lucky. How could someone like Iroha love someone like her? Was she even worthy of such happiness? Would she wake up one day to find out that it was all just some figment of her imagination?

But then she looks at Iroha's face and sees the affection in her eyes, feels the softness of her touch, hears the adoration in her voice, and she realizes that it _is_ real. It really is possible for her to find such joy with someone she loves, someone she can share a future with.

"You're perfect," Rin whispers as they part from a kiss, "No way in the world am I letting you go."

And she means every single word.


End file.
